1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetron sputter etching devices and more particularly to a planar magnetron etching device with a moving magnetic field to provide benefits such as excellent uniformity in etching, and simplicity and versatility in construction and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices by which substrates are RF etched are well known. A substrate is placed in an inert gas environment which is subject to a magnetic field. RF is applied, resulting in the etch of material from the substrate. Since the development of this technology, it has been an objective to increase the uniformity of etching.
It is well known that maximum erosion of a substrate occurs where lines of magnetic flux are parallel with the surface of the substrate. The magnetic flux is provided by magnets located in proximity to the substrate. Magnetic lines of flux typically form closed loops extending from one pole of a magnet to the opposite pole. Where the magnetic field remains stationary during the etching process the maximum erosion of the substrate takes the form of a groove in the substrate. Typically such grooved erosion patterns are in the form of a race track but depend on the location of the stationary magnets with respect to substrate surface.